Soulmates
by CYBERDISC
Summary: A love venture between Minami and Yutaka, attempted to be an illustrated work, but i decided to write this as a script first. I wrote it so the reader doesn't know anything about lucky star, so there is a little bit of extra detail in it.


_Soulmates_

By Robert Jakab

A.K.A CYBERDISC

**Prologue**

I've always been a normal though quiet girl, a typical studious Japanese girl who is passing through her adolescence . I've never had any persistent or weird thoughts in my mind, except for my breast size, which I think is quite normal for a flat girl like me (fortunately, I'm not alone) though of course other girls would give you an embarrassment gaze if they knew what you're thinking.

This year, I started my High School life. I was accepted in Ryōō Gakuen High School. I got to meet my first High School friend during my enrollment tests. Her name: Kobayakawa Yutaka.

By the time being, I regard Yutaka as an irreplaceable and unconditional friend. It's been less than a year, and we've become the best friends. If I had to consider a reason why we have forged such a friendship so fast, I would say it was my inherited maternal instinct what made the first big step. Which, oddly enough, was triggered the first time I saw her short and fragile body, yet embraced by her groundbreaking beauty.

But as time passed, and as our bond strengthened thanks to the caretaking behavior I would assume with her, a tainted and haunting thought other than my cup size would start bugging my mind. Like the mesmerizing song of a muse who's tempting me to eat the forbidden fruit, the sinful idea of taking our relationship beyond friendship started spreading from the deepest corners of my mind.

With time, the malign consideration would absorb half of my daily thousands of thoughts.

Though now not hesitant of my true feelings, I've lately been pondering in a confusion storm about what to do, what to say, how and when to do it, and what the consequences would be.

I once heard there is no size in love. It's funny, because it applies here, but also the gender is not stopping me from loving Yutaka. Having met Yutaka led me to the conclusion that any living being can love any living being.

Many things happened last summer.

My name is Iwasaki Minami, a 15 year old girl.

I'm in love.

**Chapter I**

It was a sun shinning summer day at the Ryōō Gakuen High School. The students made an involuntary though quotidian nuisance, being eager to go home while packing their stuff up as the bell made its resounding melody.

It was in classroom 1-D, where steady and thinking, almost unnoticeable, I was sitting and slowly packing my stuff. I was peering into my thoughts so deeply, that I almost felt ethereal as my classmates passed by my side; even the noise fest they made wouldn't awake me from my wistful phasing. It was then, finally, when I unconsciously raised , that the shriek of the rusty chair leg would snap me out of my astral slide, making my existence noticeable.

The first thing I see as I turn back are my friends: Patricia Martin, a blond, cow-breasted, anime freak American exchange student, Hiyori Tamura, a brunette, glass-wearing girl whose passion for drawing manga goes beyond the boundaries, and last but not least, Yutaka. There she was, with her lovely smile, and her elegant pair of ponytails that ornamented her majestic red hair. All of them surrounding Yutaka's desk, witnessing as she packed her stuff, and gossiping before heading way home.

"Well, girls, it's about time I head home" Said the red-haired girl as she wore her backpack.

"That's alright, Yu-chan, you take care way home, ok?" Answered Patricia-san while patting Yutaka's head.

I could just behold as Hiyori and Patricia waved and smiled, with Yutaka leaving the classroom in a jog-like fashion. Not walking, nor running. She made it in such a graceful manner that I felt like a modeling judge, promoting the school's summer uniform. The short trajectory from the desk to the door would be like an in-dream performance. When Yutaka made her first step out of the classroom, she would charmingly lay her left hand in the door and look back with a beaming smile towards me before leaving the classroom. The glimpse of her enchanting smile shocked me.

My sight would turn hollow and I would blush, ending breathless. My heart started pumping at a grater rate, and I thought about many things in that split of a second.

It was then that I recalled something of such importance, that my excitement state would become shattered by a smashing concern, and I couldn't forgive myself for doing so at that moment, when time to run was worth gold. Yutaka was actually all by herself.

Unlike most of the time, Yutaka was heading home all lonely, given that her family, the Izumis, were in a vacation trip since yesterday, which Yutaka refused to go to (she doesn't like to feel like a load to people, how sweet from her). Konata, her bigger cousin, who always accompanied Yutaka home given that they both study here, and Soujiro, her uncle.

Why did I feel such a burden on me? Because I realized I allowed a 15 year old girl to go alone to her home. And not just any girl, my best friend. How ignorant of me to forget this due to my everyday deliberations.

My inborn caring behavior plus my unbreakable bond with Yutaka would rocket me out of the classroom, as I could merely say "Bye" and wave both to Hiyori and Patricia. I could perceive their confusion shrouded behind their smiles when waving back to me; but time to explain, there was not.

As I ran through the school's halls, apologizing and dodging people, I could just think that she would be at school's gates in case I intercepted her. "There's still hope" I thought.

And effectively, there she was, walking out of the school at a tranquil pace. A relief ray enlightened me.

"Yutaka!" I shouted as I was still retrieving my breath.

"Oh, Iwasaki-san, what happened?" She said as she turned back and approached to me.

I showered her with questions, managing to hide my concerns with my typical low tone.

"What happened? How can you ask that? Don't you know you are a delicate and small girl? How can you pretend to go home all by yourself? And we both knew Konata is not here to go with you, why did you have to head home so fast? Why didn't you wait for me? Don't you know how worried I would be if I didn't catch you in time?" I replied.

"Well… I thought I could handle by myself, Iwasaki-san, I didn't want you to diverge from your home" She answered as she slightly turned her sight away from me in shame.

"_You silly girl, how can you think about such trivial things?"_ I thought.

"Okay, don't worry about that. I will take you home, alright? Don't forget that you're very important me, Yutaka-san" I said.

She gasped. I could notice her slight pleasure as she blushed and looked at me with her green eyes and her puppy-like face.

"Sure!" She cheerily said.

The next thing I knew is that we were about to take the train, and I would soon have a topic to touch with Yutaka in our unbreakable solitude.


End file.
